A milling insert described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-31923 (Patent Document 1) has conventionally been known as a cutting insert for use in a cutting process of a workpiece that becomes a machined product. The milling insert described in Patent Document 1 has a cutting region (cutting edge) along the intersection of an upper surface and a side surface, and a plurality of recesses for supplying a cooling fluid (coolant) to the upper surface.
In the milling insert described in Patent Document 1, the portion of the intersection of the upper surface and the side surface which is located outside the recesses is apt to be cooled by the cooling fluid. However, the portion of the intersection of the upper surface and the side surface which is located outside the region between the recesses adjacent to each other is less apt to be cooled by the cooling fluid. Therefore, cooling efficiency in the entirety of the cutting edge can deteriorate when a wide range of the intersection of the upper surface and the side surface is used as the cutting edge.